User talk:Shiva Kuzunasee
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Lavertus (talk) 17:41, March 20, 2017 (UTC) |} Custom article requirements Hi Shiva, I notice you are new here and may not be aware of our policies here at Brickipedia. As a fellow editor I implore you to read and try your best to follow Brickipedia's manual of requirements for customs articles which you can find here. Your custom article may be subject to deletion if you fail to meet these requirements within one hour. I suggest you upload an image promptly if you have one. Please feel free to message me if you have any concerns Rapmilo (talk)Rapmilo. RevanKylo (talk) 15:10, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Hey what does Modes in a custom viseo game mean? Sure thing. Thanks. Lavertus,Administrator of Brickipedia (talk) 16:25, March 26, 2017 (UTC) RevanKylo (talk) 20:39, March 26, 2017 (UTC)Oh Ok thanks for the help Shiva :-). - RevanKylo Nexo Knights minifigures don't belong in the Castle category for multiple reasons. Thanks for trying to help though. --Toa Matau 22:23, March 30, 2017 (UTC) To explain what I meant, the Castle category is meant for Castle subthemes and sets. There are specialized categories for minifigures. Also, I wouldn't consider Nexo Knights a Castle subtheme.--Toa Matau 22:25, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Non-playable LD characters don't need any more pages. They only need to be added to a page http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Non-Playable_LEGO_Dimensions_Minifigures --Toa Matau 21:14, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Yep, as long as they are non-physical figures.--Toa Matau 03:15, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Buildable Figures Buildable Figures is a Star Wars subtheme, as written on the packages, you can check. The category on the wiki is only for the Star Wars subtheme of the same name. I clearly don't understand your editions. The CHI up Legends of Chima are obviously not part of this theme. The sets were already in another category, Ultrabuild. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 17:40, April 6, 2017 (UTC) thanks Don't worry, I would have seen that as i'm always checking Wiki Activity but thanks for notifying me, he's been dealt with. Lavertus,Administrator of Brickipedia (talk) 18:24, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Forestmen No worries. Yeah, there's several set names in catalogs/magazines that say Robin Hood, but each of the sets contains multiple Forestmen, so they don't help much... The commercial shows him having the red on his shirt/sleeves and a yellow feather, though, so I'd think that's probably the correct appearance (maybe it should be made the main image for him on articles? Right now the main images of him have a red feather like in the comic). As for Rob N. Hood, most of the Forestmen page seems to only be talking about the original Forestmen sets (1997-1990), so having a Dark Forest (1996) minifigure in there seemed inconsistent with the rest of the page. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 19:30, 5/4/2017 :Oh, one other thing - in case you haven't seen it, the May-June 2000 issue of LEGO Mania Magazine has some Knights Kingdom stuff you might be interested in: http://biomediaproject.com/bmp/files/LEGO/gfx/LegoManiaMagazine/2000/3%20May/02%20May%2000.jpg They seem to have gotten the pictures for Richard the Strong and John of Mayne mixed up though, lol. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 19:41, 5/4/2017 Yeah, also just saw your other LEGO Castle custom - Maybe you'd find this stuff interesting as well: A Castle comic book from 1987 (Direct link to my scans) German LEGO Castle audio dramas from 1995, transcribed and translated to English (you'll have to scroll down a bit to find the English versions) Early ideas for LEGO Castle comics from 1992 that were canceled... Though some ideas from them (like the land of Tarenta) were later used in the 1995 audio dramas Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 01:18, 5/5/2017 Чат Зашёл в чат. Жду там.--Zedic45 (talk) 15:11, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Your custom has been back for a day now.--Toa Matau 13:15, May 28, 2017 (UTC) RevanKylo (talk) 22:07, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Hey do you want to talk in the Live chat. RevanKylo (talk) 01:55, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Hello there RevanKylo (talk) 21:45, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi RevanKylo (talk) 01:33, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey there... RevanKylo (talk) 04:08, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Hi, do you want to talk on chat? Thanks, I will protect the page. I didn't do it at first because I'm obviously trying to avoid doing it, even to only new users. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 07:02, June 5, 2017 (UTC) RevanKylo (talk) 15:08, June 5, 2017 (UTC) hello RevanKylo (talk) 17:36, June 5, 2017 (UTC) I'm back... RevanKylo (talk) 05:34, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey are you active? Warning users is fine however using all caps is rude--ToaMatau2004 A custom theme requires at least 2 sets. A custom sets and minifigures require an image. A custom video game requires a characterbox. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 17:27, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Anakin Revanchist (talk) 21:04, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back, Shiva... Thanks Shiva 20:15, June 24, 2017 (UTC) I don't think that is a troll. A poorly done edit for sure, but the fact might be true. The page is not ruined. --JarJartheLastJedi (talk) 21:56, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Re:Re: Don't Forget The Rules Alrighty then, Have a good day .Smashing.Star.Gamer. (talk) 16:44, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Extremely Sorry I didn't understand, I'll get working on it .Smashing.Star.Gamer. (talk) 16:48, July 16, 2017 (UTC) As I said in chat the other night, I am on holiday for the next fortnight and there will be no chat logs, so don't be alarmed when nothing shows up there. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:56, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey dude Hey Shiva, since you're a nice Wiki user here, can you please add myself in your LEGO Epic Quest game? My variants: Keyblade Master, Tony Stark-esque Civilian form and Captain Philippines. If not, I'll do it by myself. Oh well, can I please edit your custom please? Dadaw said that I can only edit others' pages with permission. Your 13th Doctor Custom Can I please use your custom 13th Doctor image for my Custom:LEGO Multiverse? I will give you credit. Trail Blazer 21:27, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Really? I can't see anywhere that it has been triggered yet.--Toa Matau 12:56, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Re:I need your help Got it, sent a message, Lav is off and gave that user a warrning, I am not allowed to judge the results but for this we have Admins.--Dadaw (talk) 12:08, August 21, 2017 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that is a spam bot. Just get Lavto ban it.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 10:29, August 30, 2017 (UTC) I'm on now, remember that I am not available between 8AM and 4PM on weekdays. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:24, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Hello I am on right now and for 3 more hours Lav is not here but if it's really important I will email him when you tell me.--Dadaw (talk) 18:37, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about that I did not see that I still had your pictures in there, my laptop was messing up at the time....PS: seems like your picture is pretty much a catalog image with a 2015 pirates logo.....--Hart New Bob's Wiki Acount (talk) 16:07, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Greetings! I've just discovered you used to work on the World City RPG, but apparently there are no links on the page dedicated to it. Where can I download the game or play it from browser? Message from Portalny Remeslennik Hello, Shiva. How are you? I'm talking on English in this place, because I want to improve my communicative skills in English, also you are speak English very well. So, I noticed that you are active there (I'll always find you where ever you are, heh :) ). And I want to tell you something... --Portalcrafter (talk) 09:09, October 7, 2017 (UTC) I don't think that these walls are comfortable. So, below I'm repeating my message, that I left you on my wall yesterday, but you've ignored (maybe u don't got notification). --Portalcrafter (talk) 06:50, October 8, 2017 (UTC) So, I want to share with you my ideas about developing IgroWiki. In last month (exactly to the end of august) IgroWiki becomes less active. Cause of that is I have a little tired and my ideas were exhausted. Do you remember user with nickname Парень из телефона аккаунт 2? So, he catched a virus that cannot be likvidated (he told me is it). When he go in some browser, the ads is coming and don't let him to use browser normally (however, sometimes he can). But virus has not attacked Steam. And now we are talking with him there. We speaked about different things, mostly it was associated with games (but not limited with them). His favourite game series is Fallout (maybe you know that from Forum chat), and he know many things about. He told that he want to reinstall OS in not so far future. That way he can finally be free of that awful virus, then return to work on IgroWiki. I suggested that he will create rubrice called Фаллаутоведение. Maybe he will. Recently I told him about my ideas of developing IgroWiki. In mostly, he agreed. After that, I want to tell you. On wiki is rather many work that should to be done. And I've located some of them. I hope it will help wiki to become the Renessanse (how it called Dendi12). :Maybe, my message looks a little clumsy, what are you think? Someplaces I used translator, but most of that text I've printed myself. We may continue discuss on Russian so we can better understand each other (anyway me). --Portalcrafter (talk) 13:10, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey. I'm trying to stay out of this wikis buisness however I wanted to give you a suggestion. Bans are best for use after multiple talk page warnings. This can change if the user is a straight up vandal. You are doing great as admin-Toa Re: thanks for helping No problem, I'll make sure to contact you if something like this ever happens again. Some pages still need fixing though. I've tried to rename but I've failed, so if you have trouble on renaming the page etc, my apologies. Victor Green (talk) 21:25, November 10, 2017 (UTC) redirects When reverting page rename vandalism please uncheck the keep redirect box. Thanks.--Toa Matau 23:41, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Gold Brick? What was this on my page? I got a Gold Brick from you. Was that from the Battle Pack contest? ZH115 (talk) 08:50, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Can you become active again? Hi, I am just letting you know that I will be going away for the weekend so I will need you to be active if possible. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 21:16, January 16, 2018 (UTC) You don't need to mark pages for deletion; as an Admin, you can delete them yourself. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:56, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Hi, i'm going away between tomorrow and Thursday. Are you able to keep tabs on the Wiki while i'm gone? I'll be on chat for the next few hours. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:52, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Image takedown request The User Jorgebricks1990 has uploaded some images of unrealeased sets with confidential watermarks. If you could delete those (and the overly blurry ones) that would be great. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListFiles/JorgeBrick1990 --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 16:13, February 17, 2018 (UTC) The issue is more that they are watermarked.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 23:55, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Please un-delete page Hi Shiva; can you please un-delete the page of mine you just deleted (http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Boost_tablet_compatibility_list)? I'll presume it was in regards to a link to AliExpress that I added in; this is not intended as spam but rather to provide a list of known-working devices. Given the nature of hardware from AliExpress it is difficult to provide an exact model number as a reference as these come and go. I can remove the link, but the guide will not be as useful for anyone trying to get a working device. Also, deleting the entire page without looking at the context strikes me as quite hostile; how about asking a question first, or just reverting the edit in question? Askvictor (talk) 10:50, March 22, 2018 (UTC) I looked over the content before the deletion and agree that the deletion seemed odd to me. I remember thinking that it needed a little bit of rewording to seem more like an article for a book rather than a book, but nothing seemed like spam. --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 11:36, March 22, 2018 (UTC) I don't quite understand what you mean by 'more like and article for a book rather than a book' - do you have any examples? Askvictor (talk) 21:55, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Confirmation Yes, delete them for me please. Thatstinkyguy (talk) 16:11, March 31, 2018 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy I just had too many to deal with. Thatstinkyguy (talk) 16:39, March 31, 2018 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy Rewriting Ok, thenThatstinkyguy (talk) 17:32, March 31, 2018 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy Thanks. Thatstinkyguy (talk) 19:25, April 8, 2018 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy Back Hi, I am back from Mexico now so I will be able to contribute and help out as usual. Perhaps we could chat sometime? I will be available tomorrow night from 7PM (British Summer Time). Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:27, April 13, 2018 (UTC) If you’re viewing this on 14/04, i’m on my Ipad tonight so go to Community Central if you want to chat. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:01, April 14, 2018 (UTC) I do not wish to intrude but I must as asto why my edits on the missy and davros pages were deleted after all I was the one who wrote the original texts for the lego dimensions wikipedia and they haven't been tampered with. The edits I made to those pages contained more information on the characters and I thought it would be best not to leave them as pages in need of construction, in short I do not understand what the reason was for their deletion. If you could get back to me as soon as possible to resolve or conflicting interests of the pages I would e most grateful. Thank you for reading. A Brickimedia Update Over the last few weeks I have been watching the activity on Brickimedia. It appears to me that the site is severely inactive if not dead. This pretty much means that this wiki has no more competitor. PS-I noticed some user added some really bad quality pages here. Maybe look at the rest of the pages they created too. Praetorian_Guard 75203 Hoth Medical Chamber --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 20:08, May 18, 2018 (UTC) sock http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lelandlovesmovies3 —Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 02:32, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Chat Hi, are you available to chat today/this evening? Preferably at a time Ahawk (who is on PST) can make. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 09:06, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Duplicate Brainfreezer in the Incredibles category Please remove the other Brainfreezer in the minifigure category for the Incredibles. JeagerEX12 (talk) 16:32, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Your bot will no longer function I just finished importing a completely new chat logger script (the old one broke) so if you want your bot to still work, you will need to meet me on chat at some point and I will talk you through adding the script to your personal page. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:37, July 24, 2018 (UTC) User:Sterling Collins The user Sterling Collins is once again posting false information. Something about an "upcoming LEGO video game schedule". This is not his first offense. The incident happened here: Thread:409619 Wiki Manager introduction Hey Shiva! I'm Marcus, and I'm one of the new Wiki Managers. Brickipedia is one of my assigned wikis. As a Wiki Manager, I won't be usurping you or taking over but will be here for on-site support as well as being a liaison to full-time staff. I'll be open to answering questions regarding editing, templates, designs, etc and will be sure to respond within 24 hours. Just don't hesitate to message me on my talk page! TimeShade (Talk) 02:45, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Hi, this is DarthSpiderMaul, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't delete Lego Marvel's Avengers: The Infinity Saga, I put a lot of effort and hard work into it. It means a lot to me and I don't know all the rules yet. If that's not enough, I'll feed you to my pet Wampa. XD :) Just kidding. Thank you for your cooperation - DarthSpiderMaul 401. But really, don't delete my page. Hi, this is DarthSpiderMaul, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't delete Lego Marvel's Avengers: The Infinity Saga, I put a lot of effort and hard work into it. It means a lot to me and I don't know all the rules yet. If that's not enough, I'll feed you to my pet Wampa. XD :) Just kidding. Thank you for your cooperation - DarthSpiderMaul 401. But really, don't delete my page. Un-deletion request Hi, this is User:SpiVenger, realizing that i should check my messages more often. Would you be willing to restore Custom:LEGO Marvel Superheroes 3: Invasion if i were to then add images as required? please? thank you :) Re: Duplicate Image Thank you! Cinderthomtrooper (talk) 23:27, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Introducing the Editor Rewards program Hey Shiva, in case you haven't read the Community Central blog from earlier this week, Fandom officially announced the Editor Rewards program. Fandom has been looking for ways to give back to users for the work they've done. Recently they have done things such as buy movie tickets, or offer products from their favorite fandoms. Stay tuned as perhaps you, your co-admins, or other contributors for this wiki may even be eligible! If you have any questions, feel free to comment on the blog so the Editor Experience team can answer directly.TimeShade (Talk) 06:02, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Hidden Side Wiki I was wondering if we could put our Wiki on the external page. I'm back and I need a favor done if possible. Well, I'm unretired from Brickipedia. I'm gonna try and make some more edits and customs while I'm back. If possible, could my old customs that I wanted deleted last year be undeleted? Here's the list: *LEGO Back to the Future: The Video Game *LEGO Portal: The Video Game *LEGO Hogan's Heroes: The Video Game *LEGO Star Trek: The Video Game *LEGO Doctor Who: The Video Game *LEGO Men in Black: The Video Game *LEGO Ghostbusters: The Video Game *LEGO Indiana Jones: Remastered *LEGO Dimensions II Thanks in advance! - Thatstinkyguy (talk) 13:11, December 7, 2019 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy Re:there you are Thank you! - Thatstinkyguy (talk) 13:33, December 7, 2019 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy Hi there Shiva, you left me a message about the image header on my custom video game page and a wip template. Things have changed drastically since I was 14 and made my last custom video game, so could you please send me the sources for those items please. Thank you. --PatrickSt789 (talk) 02:09, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey dude, don't know how to do this but the Dark Ninja and Dogpound page should be merged since they are the same person in the TV show. Info about my article Hello again Shiva. I noticed that you didn't answer me the first time, so I think I need to make it a header now. About 6-7 days ago you sent me a message about my custom Video Game article: Custom:LEGO DC Super Heroes: Multiverse regarding header image and a W.I.P Template. I was curious if you could elabroate that and send the required adjustments through my talk page. I would like a response within a week please, thank you. PatrickSt789 (talk) 05:10, December 31, 2019 (UTC) Hi, Abaddon here. Just asking if you could delete two pages that I have created because I've realized that I couldn't use non-lego images. They are Destiny Line and Fallen Battle Pack . If you could just delete those that would be great. Abaddon70th (talk) 19:18, January 26, 2020 (UTC)Abaddon